


I can't believe that we've found each other here.

by aoliviaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoliviaw/pseuds/aoliviaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where they're concentrating on surviving, they find each other.  Zombie apocalypse AU.  This is a scene I can imagine happening in my Zombie Apocalypse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe that we've found each other here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I imagined would happen in my Zombie Apocalypse AU that I have thought of.

Things Lexa knows for certain -  
She's in the middle of an apocalypse.  
She's the leader of one last groups of humans alive.  
She's slowly falling in love with Clarke Griffin.

 

She'll never understand the hold the girl has over her. She'll admit that it scares her, but she has bigger things to worry about. Like being bitten by the undead, for one.  
She see Clarke standing just across the camp, she talking to Octavia and Lincoln.  Laughing at God knows what, but it's the happiest she's seen her in days. And really that makes her happy.

  
Clarke must notice her staring because she starts towards her, the bright smile is still on her face. She runs a hand through her hair and all Lexa can think about is how damn attractive the girl is.

  
"Hey there," Clarke says when she's at Lexa's side.

  
Lexa straightens up. "Hello Clarke." The blonde just grins at her, and she can't believe how much that actually lightens her mood. "Can I ask where you were this morning? Before the sun was even up."

  
"I went for a walk." Clarke leans her shoulder against the tree Lexa is stood by. Lexa can't help but move slightly closer.

  
"You realise how dangerous that is, right?" She worries about the girl, how she seems to be so care free. Like she doesn't even realise they're in the middle of an apocalypse.

  
"I took a gun." She shrugs like that makes it any better. "The sky looks so pretty when the sun come up. I wanted to see if I would draw it."

  
"And did you?" Lexa is genuinely curious, she didn't even know Clarke could draw. She thinks back to the art supplies they found, remembers that they're in her tent somewhere. They might have a use now.

  
Clarke shakes her head. "I'm not good enough to capture that beauty." She says this staring Lexa in the eye and Lexa has the feeling that Clarke isn't talking about the sky.  
The brunette clears her throat. "There is work to be done." She pushes herself off the tree and walks towards her tent. Clarke just stares after her. That girl is definitely something else.

 

Clarke enters her tent that night and smiles to herself. On her bed is a simple tin of charcoal and pastels.

\---

Things Clarke is thankful for every night -  
She's thankful that her best friends and mum are still alive.  
She's thankful that she is still alive.  
She's thankful for the higher power that has brought Lexa into her life.

The brunette is a tough one. And Clarke is pretty sure that's the only thing she knows for sure about the younger girl.

  
That's why she's surprised when she walks into Lexa's tent to find tears running down her face.

  
She knows better than to rush over, so she clears her throat. Lexa's head snaps towards her, but Clarke sees the relief in her eyes when she realises it only the blonde stood there.

  
Clarke makes her way over. Not saying anything. Everything is quiet, just the way Lexa likes it really. The blonde reaches the bed and sits down without a word. In the few weeks she's know Lexa, she knows it better to let Lexa speak in her own time.

  
That's why Clarke jumps slightly when Lexa puts her head on the blondes shoulder. And all Clarke can think is to put her arms around the younger girl.

  
They sit in silence for a few minutes. "Lex, what's wrong?"

  
Lexa just looks up at her. And the look she gets breaks her heart into a million pieces.

  
"I can't do this anymore." Lexa's voice is hoarse, and if it was any other time Clarke would think it was sexy. "Nothing is right anymore. Everything is wrong."

  
Clarke doesn't know what to say, what can she say in a situation like this? Are there any words in the whole of the English language that will make any of this any better? Probably not. Instead, Clarke lays down on the bed and pulls Lexa with her. She places a kiss on the younger girls head and they fall asleep.

 

Lexa wakes up and the first thing she notices, is that Clarke isn't there. She spots a piece of paper on the pillow and is shocked to find herself staring back. Clarke has drawn her and all she can do is smile.


End file.
